Les oubliées
by Xialdene
Summary: Et si Naminé n'était pas la seule simili de princesse de coeur ? Et si Zexion les avait cachées à Xemnas ? Et si d'autres furent transformées en reflets ? Venez découvrir leurs histoires ! Lien avec le peuple de l'aube


**Les oubliées  
****N°XVI : Yuki, la fée des neiges**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un petit recueil annexe à ma fanfiction longue, le peuple de l'aube. Les similis dans ce recueil sont celles des princesses de coeur. Après tout, Naminé a Kaïri en tant que simili, non ?

De plus, les princesses ont un coeur suffisamment fort pour créer une keyblade une fois ensembles. Elles sont capables d'ouvrir la serrure des ténèbres, ou d'endiguer la progression de ces dernières. Elles peuvent rendre humain un sans-coeur (cf Kairi qui rend Sora normal dans la forteresse, après que ce dernier ait brièvement perdu son coeur pour la sauver), ouvrir un portail de lumière, ou encore envoyer un message qui peut trouver son destinataire tout seul (cf la bouteille de Kaïri met à la mer, dans l'espoir qu'elle rejoigne Sora).

Je veux bien qu'elles soient pour la plupart nunuches, et qu'en temps normal, leur coeur est à 100 pourcent fait de lumière, mais leurs coeurs sont ôtés par des gens ténébreux, donc, il peut y avoir ' contamination' ... et création d'un simili ;).

* * *

**Monde de Gaïa, village Azuma. Le 15 juillet, Era 2012**

Dans le bureau personnel de Zexion, donné par Hiroshi, le numéro VI était assis sur un fauteuil confortable et fixait Xemnas. Les deux similis étaient aussi impassibles l'un que l'autre, mais ce fut le numéro I qui entama la discussion et brisa le silence pesant dans la salle boisée.  
« - Zexion, je pense qu'il est temps à présent de me parler de ces survivants. Je veux les connaître un par un, en particulier les similis féminines. Je connais certaines d'entre elles, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit des similis des princesses de cœur, comme Naminé. Bien que j'en aie transformé certaines en reflet, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé des autres ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un simili qui force les autres à y entrer s'ils ne le veulent pas. » répondit le sixième, sec.

L'argenté retint une grimace, mais préféra ne pas prendre ombrage du ton. Il était en tort, et il le savait.  
« La faute m'en incombe, je le sais, mais je veux réparer mes fautes. Parce que j'ignorais la présence de tes villages, je suis coupable. J'aurais aussi dû ne pas être concentré que sur le potentiel offensif de la Confrérie, mais travailler sur le futur de notre peuple.

- Oui, tu aurais dû. » fit le conspirateur ténébreux, sombre.  
« Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Puis-je compter sur toi pour m'aider à ériger des protections conséquentes pour éviter d'autres enlèvements de la part de ce fourbe de Marluxia ?

- Bien sûr, Zexion.

- Je veux bien te parler des similis des princesses de cœur puisque tu le désires. La première d'entre elles est Yuki, la simili de Blanche-Neige.

- Une future numéro XVI ?

- Je l'ignore, mais peut-être. L'Organisation ne devrait pas travailler que sur l'éradication de sans-cœurs. Certains peuvent construire des villes ou des villages de similis, ériger des protections magiques, travailler dans la diplomatie, l'agriculture comme Demyx, la musique, l'éducation, l'archéologie, la médecine, la mécanique… que sais-je, encore.

- Hm… J'y réfléchirai. Parle-moi de Yuki.

- Très bien, Xemnas… » soupira Zexion.

* * *

**Monde de Gaïa, dans une caverne de Wutaï, Era 2005 avant que l'organisation XIII périsse.**

Des lambeaux de ténèbres se rassemblèrent en silence dans une grotte, puis formèrent un cocon noir et dur attaché au sol. Une heure plus tard, celui-ci brilla d'une lueur violine et explosa, laissant voir une jeune femme nue, les yeux fermés. Sa peau était pâle comme la lune. Elle avait des cheveux blancs courts ornés d'un ruban violet. Petite d'un mètre 65, la silhouette menue affaiblie par sa naissance frissonna de froid dans sa position fœtale, qu'elle avait prise instinctivement lorsqu'elle avait senti qu'elle allait quitter les ténèbres rassurantes.

Il s'agissait de la simili de Blanche-Neige, créée quand celle-ci perdit son cœur pendant la quête de la Keyblade de cœur. Le sans-cœur Ansem avait manipulé des personnes ténébreuses pour obtenir les cœurs des sept princesses de cœur, des femmes ou des jeunes filles au cœur si lumineux qu'elles étaient une partie de l'Équilibre régissant les mondes du Royaume originel. Une fois les cœurs assemblés, ils formaient une clé qui permettait d'ouvrir la serrure des ténèbres et d'accéder selon les rumeurs au Kingdom Hearts.

Les restes du cocon brillèrent avant de se transformer en lucioles. Elles se posèrent sur sa peau et la recouvrirent d'une pellicule violine qui s'éclaira. Le corps de l'étrangère s'illumina si fort qu'elle éblouit une femme qui allait pénétrer dans la caverne. Les parois de la caverne renvoyaient cette lumière avec force, puis celle-ci faiblit. Sur le corps féminin, on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un vêtement : un somptueux kimono de soie blanc au-dessus d'un yukata vert d'eau.

Le bout des manches était de la même couleur. Ses épaules graciles étaient dévoilées. Les pans du vêtement étaient bleu-marine avec des arabesques blanches. Un obi de la même nuance avec le symbole argenté d'un flocon de neige se trouvait sur le devant. La personne portait aussi des warajis. Quelques lucioles tournaient autour d'elle.

L'autre inconnue, une certaine Kagami travaillant pour le compte de son seigneur féodal, un dénommé Toda Yoshisada, était une humaine. Une kunoïchi **(1)**, qui était vêtue d'une armure de cuir personnalisée de samouraï violette qui couvrait ses épaules, ses bras et ses seins en formant comme un bikini. Elle avait une sorte de pagne-jupe, dont le tissu dissimulait le sous-vêtement. La ' jupe' protégeait les côtés des cuisses. L'humaine portait des bottes et des protège-bras, et derrière le col de l'armure, il y avait une petite cape mauve. À sa ceinture, côté gauche, se trouvait un nodachi **(2)**.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval haute par un ruban rouge, pénétra dans la grotte, puis trouva le corps. Elle soupira, puis imita le hululement d'une chouette qui se répercuta loin dans la caverne et l'extérieur de celle-ci. Un seul individu répondit présent à l'appel.  
"- Suzaku. Veille sur cette femme et préviens-moi si elle se réveille.  
- Oui, dame Kagami."

Le dénommé Suzaku, qui devait veiller sur elle, avait pour nom de code 'moineau rouge'. Il portait un masque de bois aux gravures complexes représentant un oiseau. Lorsque celui-ci était retiré, il dévoilait le visage d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, les yeux dissimulés par un bandeau noir et à la peau pâle. Un tatouage constitué d'arabesques encerclait son bras droit, qu'un bracelet ornait aussi. Il portait un kimono noir avec des motifs rouges semblables à des flammes, ainsi qu'un hakama noir emprisonné au niveau du mollet par des bandages de la même couleur.

Après s'être réveillée et avoir fait connaissance laborieusement avec eux deux pendant des mois, Kagami l'accepta dans son groupe, puis l'autorisa à partir avec eux en mission pour Toda. Ce dernier était un homme avide de rêves d'expansion de son royaume, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se moquait éperdument que Kisaragi Godo ou Gohda Matsunoshin, deux autres seigneurs, s'étaient alliés entre eux et partaient en guerre contre la Shinra. Après avoir réfléchi, la chef de clan des ninjas Nyogestu lui donna le nom de Yukihotaru, en raison de la pâleur de sa peau et de sa particularité à utiliser des lucioles pour envoyer des messages.

Oh, bien entendu, elle n'était pas seule à vivre avec Suzaku et Kagami. Il y avait trois autres personnes avec eux. Un des membres du groupe se nommait Genbu, la tortue noire, un homme un peu enrobé avec deux masses de métal évoquant des poissons en guise d'arme. Seiryu, le dragon bleu, était un homme moustachu qui, à l'origine, maniait des poids au bout de trois chaînes. Il perdit la vie des années plus tard lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le château de Matsunoshin Gohda pour permettre à l'oncle de ce dernier, Motohide, de tuer la femme de son neveu et de kidnapper leur fille, Kiku, afin de pouvoir négocier la reddition de leur victime.

Malheureusement, Toda n'était pas partageur avec le traître, à qui il avait promis la direction du fief, et l'avait tué. Le dragon bleu fut remplacé plus tard par un jeune homme amnésique trouvé par Kagami, doué pour le combat au corps à corps. Le dernier des trois hommes, Byakko, était un autre homme moustachu à la coupe afro et se battait avec un fouet. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui impressionnait le plus Yukihotaru. Non, ce qui la stupéfiait, c'était que ce dernier avait dompté un tigre blanc (d'ailleurs, Byakko l'avait pris pour nom de code) dont il se servait comme monture. Mais l'animal était redoutable, à ne point en douter…

Concernant les noms de codes de moineau rouge, dragon bleu, tortue noire et tigre blanc, après avoir posé la question à Kagami, Yukihotaru apprit qu'ils provenaient de divinités wutaïennes, protectrices des éléments (Suzaku représentant le feu, Genbu, le bois, Seiryu, l'eau et Byakko, le métal). Bien qu'il manquât la licorne jaune (la terre), Kagami avait haussé les épaules et soupiré, disant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de candidat satisfaisant pour porter ce nom.

La simili était une spécialiste du tanto **(3)** et du lancer de kunaïs **(4)**. Surnommée la luciole blanche, Yukihotaru, ignorant son origine surnaturelle, excella dans des missions où elle devait s'infiltrer en tant que courtisane. Sa vie était gaie, bien que jonchée de sang et de mort, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était heureuse.

Jusqu'à ce que le destin, cruel, frappe.

* * *

**Même monde, 5 ans avant que l'organisation XIII périsse.**

Yukihotaru et son amour de l'époque – Suzaku – avaient éliminé les habitants d'un temple bouddhiste sur pilotis. Il y avait même un théâtre Nô plus loin, et ils s'y étaient rendus, tandis que leurs hommes prenaient possession des lieux. Hélas, un intrus les avait tués. La simili vit le visage si jeune de l'inconnu... 15-16 ans à tout casser, visiblement. Il possédait des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon, et des cheveux courts argentés. Elle n'était pas visible du premier coup, mais Suzaku si, avec trois de ses lucioles.  
« Suzaku ? » fit leur invité indésirable, avisant la présence de l'homme. « Je t'avais dit que je m'occuperais de toi ! »

Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés au campement de leur ancien seigneur. L'individu était chargé d'assassiner Toda, mais Kagami l'avait tué pour pouvoir poser les fondements de son rêve : créer un monde de ninjas. Son amant leva son épée en l'air, et des panneaux de bois bouclèrent le théâtre pour former une arène fermée.

Yukihotaru avait alors décidé d'apparaître et de tuer l'adolescent pour lui. Si elle avait su... La simili descendit lentement les trois marches menant à la scène – d'où elle venait. Un son cristallin de grelots attachés à sa cheville droite accompagnait ses mouvements. Elle plaça son bras en travers du chemin de son guerrier.  
" Laisse-moi tuer l'enfant ninja à ta place, mon ange..." avait-elle soufflé à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Celui-ci avait hoché la tête et s'était ensuite écarté au fond de la pièce, tandis que la simili et le ninja combattaient. L'homme profitait des moments où elle lançait ses kunaïs pour esquiver et exploiter l'ouverture qu'elle laissait. Quand la simili le poursuivit, il déposa des makibishis **(5)** où elle se prit les pieds dedans. Ses warajis **(6)** furent percées. Cette mutilation la fit crier de douleur, l'obligeant à se tenir le pied et à sautiller sur place pour ôter le clou de poursuite, ce qui dévoila hélas une faille pour son adversaire. Il lui jeta même une grenade artisanale **(7)** sur elle qui la blessa gravement.

Haletante, le corps en sang en raison des coupures du katana de son opposant, et le kimono un peu brûlé, Yukihotaru s'était mise en garde malheureusement trop tard. L'inconnu avait fait voler celle-ci en éclat d'un coup. Son tanto valsa en l'air et se ficha dans une poutre. L'attaque au katana l'avait grièvement blessée à l'abdomen, qu'une entaille horizontale ornait à présent. Agonisante, l'amer goût de la défaite en bouche, la simili tombée sur le dos se retourna péniblement.

Puis elle se traîna en rampant jusqu'à Suzaku dans l'espoir qu'il lui accorde une dernière faveur. Yukihotaru serra les dents alors qu'elle bougeait, ce qui aggrava sa blessure. Celle-ci la picotait désagréablement, mais elle retint ses cris de douleur à chaque mouvement. Nul doute que ses chairs se déchiraient sous ses gestes. Elle était la femme de Suzaku, après tout. Il pouvait bien lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle… la jeune femme se sentait si faible, une fois aux pieds de son amant…  
" Suzaku... mon amour... Serre-moi... Je meurs..." avait-elle dit d'une voix plaintive en levant un bras implorant.

Son kimono clair était souillé de sang, et l'on pouvait voir sur le sol de bois, malgré sa nuance foncée, une large traînée rouge. Suzaku, en guise de réponse, l'avait nonchalamment retournée du pied, et avait ensuite donné un coup horizontal (heureusement léger) au visage avec son épée. Yukihotaru ne put que crier faiblement de douleur alors que sa vue s'obscurcit brusquement et que ses yeux crevés par ce simple coup la picotaient autant que sa blessure.

Celle-ci la lançait tellement qu'une autre de plus ou de moins n'allait pas y changer grand-chose... C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix du brun répondre cruellement de sa voix froide et pourtant grave :  
"- Je ne tolère pas qu'une faible comme toi me demande une faveur qui me fera passer pour une lopette. Encore moins quand elle ne respecte pas ses engagements et qu'elle se fait tuer par un petit gamin qui apprend à jouer les ninjas. Tu ne mérites même pas de me regarder.  
- Suzaku... mon amour... Comment as-tu pu... ?" souffla la jeune femme trahie, avant de sentir sa respiration se faire plus lente.  
« Je n'ai d'amour que pour le pouvoir... pas la faiblesse. » conclut-il, ferme.

La simili avait ensuite entendu son ex-amant parler à l'individu. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses mots, tandis qu'elle s'affaissait.  
« - Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons… Je suis Suzaku, le moineau rouge, l'un des quatre seigneurs de l'aube de feu.  
- L'aube de feu, hmm… Qu'avez-vous fait à Tatsumaru ? » demanda son jeune adversaire, en garde. Elle sentait toujours la tension qui habitait quelqu'un dans cette position.  
« - Nous n'avons aucun Tatsumaru… Tu veux sans doute dire Seiryu, le dragon bleu. Mais nous ne lui avons rien fait. Il a choisi d'abandonner le carcan de son ancienne existence.  
- Tu mens ! » s'exclama l'argenté. « - Jamais Tatsumaru ne…  
- Pense ce que tu veux… mais sache ceci : Le Tatsumaru que tu as connu… est mort. Ha ha ha ha ha !  
- Non !  
- Si… Si tu veux rejoindre Tatsumaru, tu peux aider à construire une nation de ninjas.  
- Une nation de ninjas ?  
- Le temps des samouraïs et des seigneurs est révolu. Maintenant, l'aube va se lever pour les ninjas. Nous contrôlerons le monde…  
- Mais… beaucoup de gens vont mourir !" s'exclama le jeune homme, outré.  
" Nous vivons dans un monde en guerre… Des gens meurent tous les jours. » lui assena le moineau rouge, cruel, à son jeune adversaire.

Il observait depuis tout à l'heure la luciole messagère qui partait de Yukihotaru – qui ne bougeait plus, faisant semblant d'être morte. L'insecte, pas farouche pour un munnie, revint vers lui.  
Suzaku ferma brusquement sa main, écrasant impitoyablement la luciole qui s'était approchée de trop près de celle-ci.  
« - Assez parlé. Tu nous rejoindras, un jour. Tout comme tu le rejoindras. Car tu es comme moi. Un loup solitaire, qui ne trouve le sens de sa vie que dans le fracas des armes. J'ai raison…  
- Je… » souffla l'adolescent, hésitant.  
« - Et puis d'ailleurs, bientôt… tu n'auras nulle part où aller…  
- Que veux-tu dire ?! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, fi un long saut avant de tourner le dos à son adversaire.  
« - Tu le découvriras… bien assez tôt. Hin… Hin hin hin hin hin ! » finit-il par dire, amusé, avec un rictus sadique.

Suzaku se mit à courir une fois qu'un de leurs hommes survivants lui ouvrît le panneau d'entrée, ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir.  
« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, cette fois ! » s'écria l'argenté en se lançant à sa poursuite, hélas en vain. Yuki ne le vit pas, mais un oiseau arriva près du ninja, puis roucoula. L'argenté regarda le message et haleta.  
« Le village est attaqué ?! Non… c'est impossible ! »

Le silence régna ensuite en maître sur le théâtre Nô. L'adolescent était sûrement parti secourir les siens. La simili entendait le clapotis de l'eau qui se mouvait doucement, imperturbable, malgré le drame qui s'était déroulé sur ses flots. Le froid... La mort... cette sinistre faucheuse… Elle la menaçait de ses griffes glacées… de ses râles sans chaleur... La simili l'ignorait, mais son désespoir avait entraîné une chute de neige qu'une personne avait sentie. Jamais elle n'avait su qu'elle pouvait contrôler cet élément avant que Suzaku ne lui crève les yeux.  
_« C'est fini ? Je vais mourir ainsi… ? » _songea Yukihotaru, amère.

Elle entendit soudain un portail s'ouvrir. Puis des pas légers. Elle tourna ses yeux crevés vers Zexion, qui frissonna. S'il n'intervenait pas vite, elle allait y laisser la vie !  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Yu… ki ? » souffla-t-elle faiblement.  
« - Qui... êtes… vous… ?  
- Zexion. Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner.  
- Mais…  
- Tais-toi. » fit-il, sec. " Tu vas perdre beaucoup trop de sang, sinon."

La simili aux cheveux blancs obéit, silencieuse, tandis que Zexion étalait un élixir spécial sur ses blessures. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur refluer un peu.  
« - Tu auras une cure d'élixir pendant une semaine. Si ça ne va pas mieux, j'irai t'emmener voir Vexen. C'est un ami. »  
Il la souleva péniblement dans ses bras, puis ouvrit un portail pour un village de similis…

Shogat.

L'un des villages attaqués.

* * *

« En fin de compte, elle a guéri. » soupira Zexion. « - Cependant… je n'ai rien pu faire pour ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait venir dans la Confrérie ?

- Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le combat, tout comme Naminé. Or, je ne voulais pas qu'elle mène une vie de captive, alors je l'ai emmenée dans un autre monde. Bien entendu, je continuais de la voir de temps à autre avant d'être vaincu.

- Hmm… Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue… contrairement à Cristal, que j'ai transformée en reflet.

- Pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ?

- Tentative de meurtre. »

* * *

**Notes de chapitre**

**1)** Kunoichi : Terme pour désigner une femme ninja.

**2) **Nodachi (ou Odachi) : katana le plus grand au Japon. Sephiroth en a un, il me semble. Hors, quand j'ai combattu Kagami, bah ... Elle avait la même arme (bien que la lame était légèrement courbée)

**3) **tanto : couteau japonais qui, à l'époque féodale, servait pour le hara-kiri (suicide pour laver son honneur, un mec se trouvait généralement à côté pour couper la tête du suicidé)

**4) **Kunaïs : Arme de jet métallique ne provoquant généralement pas beaucoup de dégâts sur l'adversaire. Plutôt utilisé pour faire diversion.

**5) **Makibishi : Clous à 4 pointes (trois qui forment un triangle pour faire une base, une pointe levée vers le haut) utilisé généralement pour ralentir les assaillants. J'ignore si ça perce les getas, mais les warajis, c'est sûr !

**6) **warajis : Le personnage dont elle est inspirée vient un personnage d'un jeu vidéo de PS1(Tenchu, Birth of the stealth assassin=. Cependant, je ne savais ce qu'elle portait précisément aux pieds (vive les graphiques de l'époque …), si c'était des warajis ou des getas, mais vu le bruit de ses pas -pom, pom-, je penche pour les warajis, les getas auraient fait cloc, cloc sur le sol de bois. Les warajis sont des sandales de paille tressées.

**7) **Grenade artisanale : Généralement, les grenades de l'époque du japon féodal ne produisaient pas de très gros dégâts, mais la poudre à canon présente dedans (si je me souviens bien de l'un des éléments explosifs) y aidait pas mal^^ ;. D'ailleurs, dans la série des jeux, j'y allais à la grenade contre les boss (oui, je suis bourrine) XD … Sauf dans Fatal Shadows : Le boss final les parait avec son parapluie (ne riez pas, c'est véridique XD !), ainsi que presque toutes les armes habituelles ! (multiples kunaïs, mine, chien ninja, bombe collante …)! C'était la première (et seule) fois que ça arrivait dans cette série ! J'ai eu du mal à le vaincre en plus …


End file.
